A very Girita valentines day
by FreddysNightmare1984
Summary: a oneshot. Rigby breaks Rita's beloved shovel, 'Kevin', on Valentines Day. can Gir make Rita feel better? GirxRita


**HEYO everyone, what's up? HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! this is just a quick oneshot i made with Gir and Rita(their couple name being Girita). i wanted to write a valentines day fic, and what better couple to use then Gir and Rita, the craziest psychotic couple out there? lol, anyway, i hope you enjoy this fic, and make sure you review, or Rita will come in the dark of night and hit you with her shovel XD**

**Disclainer:i _DO NOT_ own Invader Zim, Regular Show, or any of their characters. i only own Gwen and Rita**

* * *

Rigby sat at the kitchen table, staring into his bowl of cereal.

"Hey bro!" Rita came running down the stairs and tackled him from behind.

Rigby groaned. "Good morning Rita"

Rita grinned. "Aww, why the long face bro? It's..."

"_Don't_ say it!" Rigby sneered, although he knew it was hopeless.

**"IT'S VALENTINES DAY!"** Rita screamed at the top of her lungs. Rigby groaned and rubbed his temples. "And you know what the best part about today is?" Rita asked.

"Do I _really_ want to know?"

Rita giggled. "Gir's coming over later today! Isn't that great? I haven't seen him in so long!"

Rigby snickered. "I bet you're real excited to see your boyfriend again, eh Rita?"

"Gir is _not_ my boyfriend" Rita said, rolling her eyes.

Rigby nodded. "Uh huh, sure"

Mordecai and Gwen came downstairs just then. "hey guys, happy valentines day!" Rita yelled.

"Thanks Rita, you to" Gwen said, smiling. "You sure seem to be in a good mood. That wouldn't have anything to do with a certain robot named Gir, now would it?"

Rita blushed. "Yes, I mean _NO!_ I mean... maybe"

Mordecai laughed. "Are you doing something for him for Valentines Day?"

Rita shrugged. "I don't know, but he's supposed to come over later. I'm so excited! I'm gonna go get Kevin!" she raced upstairs.

"Oh no, not the shovel!" Rigby groaned. He sighed and banged his head against the table. Suddenly there was a scream from upstairs.

Everyone was about to run and see what was going on when Rita came running back downstairs, a broken shovel in her hand. **"WHO BROKE KEVIN?"** she screamed.

"Uh... I did" Rigby said. "Yesterday"

"WHAT FOR?"

Mordecai and Gwen went O.O

"um... I kind of... maybe... tried to use it as a pole vaulting stick"

"_WHAT!_" Rita yelled.

"_what_, I couldn't' think of anything else to use!" Rigby said.

"You... you..."

"HHHHHEEEEEEELLLLLLLLOOOOO!" there was a loud knock on the door.

Rita's eye twitched. "Gir, here, _NOW_?" she took a deep breath and walked over to the door. She forced a smile and opened it.

Gir was standing there in his doggy suit. He unzipped the costume and pulled the hood down, revealing his robot head. "Hiya Rita!"

"Hi Gir" Rita said.

They hugged.

"Aww!" Gwen said.

Gir frowned when he saw the look on Rita's face. "What's the matter Rita?"

"My doo doo head brother broke Kevin!" Rita said, tears in her eyes.

"Aww, poor Rita" Gir said, putting his arm around her. "LET'S MAKE CUPCAKES!"

Rita sighed. "I'm not really in a cupcake mood Gir"

"hmm..." Gir thought a minute. "Want to take a walk?"

Rita shrugged. "I guess" she turned to Gwen. "Can you watch Kevin for me? We can give him a proper burial later"

Gwen went O.O, but nodded. "Uh, sure Rita" the grey raccoon smiled and handed Gwen the broken shovel. Then she and Gir walked outside.

"So what do you want to do?" Gir asked. Rita shrugged. She was really upset about 'Kevin'. "Aww, cheer up Rita" Gir said. "I know what will make you feel all better!" he grabbed her paw and pulled her toward the woods.

"Gir, where are we going?" Rita asked.

"I'm takin' you to see your surprise!"

"A surprise?" Rita asked, her eyes lighting up. Gir nodded and they kept running. Finally, Gir stopped. Rita stopped to. "Gir, we're in the middle of the woods"

"Yeppers!"

"But why?"

"I hid your present here" Gir said. He started digging around in some bushes. "Ahh, here it is!" Gir pulled something out from the bushes. "Here ya go Rita, happy valentines day!"

Rita gasped and her violet eyes widened. "Oh Gir, I... I don't know what to say!" she took hold of the rake that he was holding out to her.

"I got you a rake to... you know... to go with Kevin"

Rita smiled. "aww, thanks so much Gir!" she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

Gir smiled and hugged back. "Happy valentines day Rita"

"Happy valentines day Gir"

"you feeling better now?" Gir asked.

Rita nodded. "Yeah. Thanks"

"no problemo!" Gir grinned and shyly took Rita's paw in his hand. They both blushed. "Hey, wanna make cupcakes now?" Gir asked.

Rita giggled and nodded. "Sure!"

"I'LL RACE YA BACK TO THE HOUSE!" Gir shouted, and he was off, running as fast as a rocket. Rita ran after him, laughing. Suddenly she stopped just outside the house. Gir looked behind him and saw that Rita wasn't following. He went over by her. "Rita?" the raccoon smiled and leaned toward the robot, giving him a quick kiss. Gir went O.O, but smiled and touched his lips. Rita blushed, giggling nervously.

Mordecai and Gwen looked out the window. "They're so cute together" Gwen said.

Mordecai nodded, putting his arm around Gwen's shoulders. "yeah, they are"

Gir and Rita stood in silence for a moment before that silence was broken by Gir screaming, "NOW LET'S GO MAKE SOME CUPCAKES!" he and Rita ran into the house, their little romantic moment over. But throughout the rest of the day, they would look at each other once in a while, remembering how good that kiss had felt... both hoping it wouldn't be their last.


End file.
